pay attention to me
by choking on tacks
Summary: Hikaru is spending less and less time with his twin and more with Haruhi.Kaoru doesn't take it lightly.Violence,yaoi,incest.R


**Disclaimer:Not mine!! Never will be .My plot though...Yaoi,Incest,twincest and anything else done there. Oh,and some major angst. Death of characters. Hitachincest slight one-sided Hikaru/Haruhi**

She could tell them apart,She was breaking them apart. This rift was breaking Kaoru. Hikaru is all he ever had. This _act _they played had long been there life. In till she came around. She was taking _his _Hikaru away. How could he fall In love with her so fast when he had been by him and they had been in _love_ for so long. Kaoru had never slept in his bed alone,but then Hikaru kept on staying out later and later. Kaoru never did anything without Hikaru,but now it was all he did.

"_I want to hurt him"_

"Hey Haruhi,want to come over for dinner?"Kaoru asked over the phone.

"Is five tonight good?"

"Good,see you soon. Haruhi" He voiced throwing the phone down,so hard it broke the chord.

Kaoru held a knife in his hand,so tightly is dropped blood on the floor.

"Mary had a little lamb,little lamb,little lamb,Mary had a little lamb."He sang decorating the table waiting for the guest of honor to arrive.

Kaoru quickly cleaned up his own blood and disposed of the broken telephone.

Sat at the table watching the clock,silently tick as it changed positions.

_4:30_

_4:40_

_4:50_

_5:00_

_5:01_

_5:02_

"Knock,Knock" A sound echoed through,Kaoru walked to the door.

"Hi,Kaoru!"Haruhi announced.

"Hey,Your late."Kaoru's eyes darted around the room while talking.

"Just by a couple minutes,Is something wro-"She didn't get to finish her sentence as Kaoru led her into _their _home.

"Come in"He instructed.

"OK..."Haruhi voiced nervously at Kaorus state.

Kaoru closed the door. He glanced about,The maids were all out. One step at a time he slowly went up to Haruhi and hugged here tightening his grip on her.

"Ouch,Kaoru your hurting me!"

He didn't let go,only dug his nails into his back harder and harder.

"Kaoru,Your hurting me"Frightened by his behavior,she glanced at his face to see some sort of clue of is attitude.

A smile.

He was giddily smiling.

Haruhi was frozen in some sort of fright she didn't know,Kaoru caught her gaze.

"Kaoru? Please stop..."

Kaoru took the knife in his hand,and they Haruhi back.

"You stop!Your hurting me!This is nothing compared to my pain!"He screamed throwing the knife into her chest clinging on to the handle in adrenaline. She screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean too" She wailed as she flailed trying to break his grasp.

"Give me back Hikaru!"He cried from his eyes and mouth.

"I'm,sorry I didn't mean i-"She inhaled sharply

Kaoru stabbed his knife gleaming with a crimson liquid into her chest.

He laughed giddily as her eyes widened and she stopped breathing.

It was starting on eight the next morning,Kaoru not sleeping waiting for his doppleganger to arrive home.

"Riiing,Riiiing"

His cellphone sounded. Kaoru picked it up.

"Hello."

"Kaoru,Have you seen Haruhi her Father called Tamaki last night she never came home!"He exclaimed.

"She's here,decided to stay the night,felt dead by seven."

"Oh,I'll come pick her up is she awake."Hikaru announced and asked.

"She's eating breakfast"

"Okay,I'll be there soon"

"I love you Kaoru,bye"He voiced his goodbye.

"I love you _so_ much too."

Hikaru opened the door,wondering why it was left open. Their family usually went out o there way for security. He walked into the kitchen only to smell something rotting.

Kaoru came through the door way.

"What smells like rotting flesh Kaoru?"He asked

Kaoru threw Haruhi's lifeless carcass onto the cold tiled floor of there kitchen.

Hikaru screamed."Kaoru!"

Kaoru proceeded and lunged himself onto Hikaru.

"Why did you do this !" He half screamed,Half asked Kaoru.

"I love you Hikaru."

"Kaoru,why?"

_Because I love you Hikaru,I love you._

He finally received the message.

"But were twins,brothers,relatives,guys Kaoru!

"You never cared before."

"I'm not supposed to love you!"Hikaru screamed,shamefully.

"_Die with me Hikaru"K_aoru whispered ghastly shoving the knife into Hikaru's back the one that was shaped and looked exactly like his. It came ripping through his chest."Ahhh"Hikaru panted"I love you Kaoru.",Hikaru confessed,softly his breath slipping away."I love you too,my other self"Kaoru said forcing his chest into the other side of the blade that was now sticking out of Hikaru's lifeless corpse. The body count reaching three.

_I love you with hate_

_**Argh,I can't write anything happy.I'm going to write some fluffly wuffkins though soon! Hope you liked,I did it like in thirty-minutes R&R!3 tACkz**_


End file.
